


Enticing Scent

by FluoxetineHcl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Tied Hands, Vaginal Sex, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluoxetineHcl/pseuds/FluoxetineHcl
Summary: You missed Cor.He had been leaving Insomnia for a mission outside the wall for a week and you had no idea when he would return back.You really missed him, and you didn’t think much when you left your home after your lonely dinner to go to his empty home.And there you were, on his bed, pleasing yourself in his absence, in the room that was full of his lingering scent.Until you heard someone opened the door to the room where you were...
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Female Reader, Cor Leonis/Original Female Character(s), Cor Leonis/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Enticing Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! English is not my first language, so please pardon me if you find weird grammar/vocabularies. Please enjoy this one shot~

You missed Cor.

He had been leaving Insomnia for a mission outside the wall for a week and you had no idea when he would return back. You were not a crownsguard, and that was why you couldn’t follow him to his mission. At this kind of time you wished that you were one, being in the same squad as him, being deployed with him, so you could spend a sweet night in the camp with him after the mission. But you know that was only your imagination, because even if you were a crownsguard, you were sure that you would be too exhausted after undergoing a mission and wouldn’t have a thought to spend a sweet time with the marshal at the night in haven.

You really missed Cor, and you didn’t think much when you left your home after your lonely dinner to go to his empty home. You had the spare key to enter his house, which mainly you used for leaving from there after you spent a night with him but you decided to sleep longer than him. Most of the time Cor would leave before you and he wouldn’t want you to leave without locking his door, obviously.

After unlocking the door to enter his empty house, you quickly walked in and of course didn’t forget to lock the door back. Looking at the darkness of his living room, you sighed, missing the way you chattered with Cor as you entered this place with him. Usually both of you would talk about what to eat for the dinner, because whenever you came here, Cor would cook for you. How sweet the Marshal actually is.

Didn’t bother to turn on the lamp in the living room, you strode to his bedroom. As you opened the wooden door which softly creaked when you moved it, the scent of the marshal which lingered in his room rammed into your nose, making you hungry for his presence even more.

You tossed your body to his bed, the place where both of you often called each other’s name while filling your bodies with heat and passion. Taking his pillow, you hugged it, inhaling his scent which never failed to make you bliss. If only he would be here, hugging you like the way you hugged his pillow.

The phone call never satisfied your yearning. His hoarse voice from the other end of the phone indeed made you happy, but you wanted more than that. You wanted him whispering into your ears, calling your name while his fingers played along your body. You wanted him to moan into your throat as he kissed you, while pinning your body and slowly undressing every fabric you wore.

Just from that rain of thoughts, you already found your fingers rubbing the sweet spot between your legs. Closing your eyes, you imagined it were Cor’s fingers which were slipping inside your dress, reaching your panties, and rubbing your sensitive bud tenderly right now. You took a deep breath, filling your lungs with his scent from his pillow which intoxicated you in lust.

You know your fingers wouldn’t satisfy you like the way Cor did to you. But you couldn’t help it. You craved for his touch, and since you couldn’t get it right now, you decided to come here to at least enjoy his lingering scent which strongly stayed in his room.

A soft moan escaped your lips as you rubbed your bud. Then you began to slip your fingers into your damp panties, finding your hardened clit then pinched it while rubbing it. Your other hand traveled to one of your breasts, massaging it while imagining it was Cor who lovingly fondled you.

After you were sure that you’re wet enough, you sat and took off your dress, along with your underwear, and threw it on the bed. Crawling to reach your handbag, you opened it and delved your hand to find the vibrator you brought with you.

You lay on your back, lifting your knees and spreading your legs. Pressing the button on your vibrator, you began to let it massage your entrance.

“Cor,” you shut your eyes, imagining the man moved the vibrator on you. Your other hand rubbed your clit, but then you grew impatient after a few minutes and decided to put away your vibrator to insert your two fingers inside your hole. Stretching it wider, you thrust your fingers in and out.

Your hands were trembling, and your heart had sped up its pace. Pulling out your fingers from your entrance after you were sure that it was stretched, you hastily took your vibrator then slowly impaled your core with it until you swallowed almost all of it, only letting a small part of it for your hand to move it in and out.

“Mmh,” you panted, one hand pleasing your core, while another hand fondling your breasts.

Oh, you wished Cor would be here and help you to reach your climax. You wanted him to fill your hole and release his warm seed into you. But, you didn’t know when the man would return. Cor himself didn’t tell you when he would be back. He hadn’t replied to any of your messages since this morning though.

His name was leaving your throat as you pleased yourself. As if you were trying to cast a spell which would summon the man into your sight.

You hastened your pace as you were getting close to your release. The heat coursing through your blood which was flowing in your body, and your head began to sway as the pleasure enveloped your mind.

But then suddenly you heard the door being opened. You stopped your hand abruptly, opening your eyes to see a tall figure on the room entrance.

“Oh…” A voice reached your ears. It was Cor Leonis, your lover whom you thought wouldn’t return anytime sooner. He halted there, hand still on the handle of the door while his eyes slightly widened as he caught your presence on his bed.

“What a nice view we have here,” he smirked. Stepping inside then closed the door.

“C-Cor?” you stuttered, vibrator still moving inside you and you called his name in your moan.

“Why do you stop? Just do what you were doing,” Cor walked inside, glancing at you with his shimmering blue eyes as his feet brought him to a desk in his room. He placed his drawstring backpack on his chair, turned around to face you, and leaned his hips against the end of his table. Crossing his arms over his chest, Cor lifted a corner of his lips, certainly amused seeing you right now.

Your face blushed, feeling embarrassed because your lover had caught you pleasing yourself on his bed while he was gone for his mission. You were there, naked, legs spreading wide with the moving vibrator in your pussy, and now the man was watching you, asking you not to stop what you were currently doing on his bed.

“You didn’t say that you were going to return today,” you complained. Now you didn’t know what you should do, you were too shy to pull out the vibrator in you, but you were also too shy to continue your activity.

In these two years of relationship with the marshal, he was always the one who touched you and helped you reach your climax. You never performed like this in front of him, touching yourself while he watched you being intoxicated without his help.

“It doesn’t matter. Don’t stop your hand,” he commanded.

You gulped, feeling more aroused because of the way he gave you his command. He was in the marshal mode, deliberately using that kind of tone toward you, and you knew it. The heart inside your chest thumped loudly as you got more excited by it.

“Why don’t you join me instead?” you begged, but your hand was moving back to the part of your vibrator which was peeking out from your hole.

“I’ll consider it after you cum by yourself,” Cor replied, definitely he was teasing you.

“Oh, Cor,” you groaned. Excitement filled your entire body, and you thought that being watched like this by him wasn’t a bad idea at all. Moving your hand, you stared at him as you pumped your entrance with your vibrator you set on the max strength. He quietly watched you, but now without smirk at all. Only a stern look, with piercing eyes as he observed you.

The vibrator hit the deepest part of your entrance as you thrust it over and over. You panted softly, while moaning his name as if you were begging him to come and let you enjoy his cock rather than this vibrator you had in your hand. But the man didn’t budge, staring still at you as you wriggled on his bed and calling his name in your helpless moans.

“Cor,” you called him, while your hand moved faster as you almost reached your peak. The lewd sound of your drenched entrance being thrusted by the vibrator filled the room, and you were sure that Cor could clearly hear it. But he didn’t move until you finally let out a long cry as you found your release.

You panted, chest heaved as you tried to fill your lungs with the air which mingled with his scent. Hands moving away from your vibrator, you let it stay inside you while you curled your body and take a rest. 

“Cor, please,” you begged, wanting the man to come over and filled your entrance with his cock.

Cor chuckled, seeing how you were pleading for him like that, “I’ve only gone for a week and you already craved for my cock, hmm?”

“I missed you,” you still panted, eyes begging at the man who slowly walked closer to you.

“I wonder if you always come here whenever I’m gone and touch yourself like this,” he stood next to the bed, looking down at you with his fiery blue eyes.

“No, it’s my first time,” you said, being honest for the fact that it was indeed the first time you masturbated in his room while he was away.

“I doubt it,” he bent forward, moving his hand to reach the exposed end of your vibrator, pulling it slowly only to shove it again into you roughly.

“Ah!” a loud moan slipped off from your throat only because of that movement. It was louder than your previous moans when you couldn’t have his help for you to please yourself. It was the same vibrator which was being thrust into your core, but the amount of pleasure you got when it was Cor who was moving it was totally different.

Seeing your reaction, Cor gave off another chuckle. “How many times do you plan to come tonight, my dear? Once isn’t enough for you, right? What a greedy woman.” 

Cor stood up, taking off his coat then tossed it to the floor. You gulped seeing him unbuckled his belt. But Cor didn’t take off his pants, yet. He crawled above you and took both of your hands, pinned them over your head before moving his face closer at you, and whispered while his lips ghosting along on your lips, “A greedy woman should be punished, don’t you think so?”

“Cor,” you really wanted to kiss his lips, but he moved his face away then tied your hands with his belt.

“You’re so sweet,” he caressed your cheek after he was done with your hands.

You stared at him, letting him know with your gaze that you were craving for his touch. And moans of pleasure slipped out between your lips when he reached your vibrator and assaulted your entrance with it vigorously.

“Which one do you love? Your vibrator or my cock?” Cor asked, teasing you with his smile as he watched the face you made right now.

But he quickened his pace, making you unable to let out any word but his name as you cried because of the immense bliss. You were dizzy, and your mind couldn’t think about anything else, not even for answering his question. But, he was currently playing a game, and you knew that he would give a  _ punishment _ if you didn’t properly answer every of his questions. However, you secretly loved his punishment, and without even telling him by words, you were sure that Cor knew that his punishment would only make you drown deeper in ecstasy. 

“Can’t answer me?” Cor added his strength, roughly hit your core with your drenched vibrator over and over.

Your lips were unable to slip another word but his name. You were desperate for taking a breath, but Cor didn’t want to slow the pace and got faster instead. 

“Ahn…!!” a scream escaped from your throat when he suddenly dug his teeth on your neck. His hands didn’t stop to please you below. And now, with his lips, tongue, and teeth skillfully sucked your skin, you found your mind was going to break.

Another cry left your mouth when Cor bit your shoulders. You clenched your fists, trying to withstand the pain he inflicted on your body along with the blissful sensation he gave you in your pussy. Your back arched whenever he marked you with his mouth and gave a stinging pain whenever he created them on your skin. You were unable to see those marks, but from the pain you got, you could guess that Cor left dark purple marks on you.

“You like it? You like it when I inflicted the pain on your body, hmm? A perverted woman,” Cor whispered.

He stopped his hand, letting you take a breath. Your chest heaved, nose and mouth both busy in inhaling the air you craved. However, Cor wasn’t going to let you rest for a long time as he latched his lips on you.

You shut your eyes, focusing all your senses to enjoy his presence inside your mouth. Cor lips were so soft, and his tongue was so luscious as it twirled your tongue passionately. His moan was being swallowed into your throat, and he did the same to your moan.

When he pulled away his face to end your kisses, you opened your eyes, admiring the lustrous blue eyes which were staring at you in overwhelming affection. His eyes were beautiful, and they were the first thing that enchanted you to fall in love with the marshal. He then lifted a corner of his lips, and when you blinked, Cor had already moved your entire body so you lay on your chest.

A startled gasp escaped from your throat for the sudden movement. You supported your upper body with your tied hands, then you unwittingly gave off another gasp when Cor raised your hips high.

“You just stepped inside someone’s property without his permission, you know?” Cor spanked your ass, still with the vibrator inside your pussy. 

“Ahn!”

The place where he hit was burning. But you loved it, you loved it when the marshal punished you like this.

_ Oh _ , but, the punishment wasn’t a punishment any longer for you.

He caressed your butt cheek before spanking you again with his calloused palm, earning him a loud moan from your lips.

“And then you entered his room, dirtied his bed with your lust,” he gently caressed your skin again as he talked before hitting you once more.

Your body jolted whenever he spanked you, and it made you drown in ecstasy. You loved the pain if it was Cor who inflicted it on you. You liked it when he was rough to you on bed like this. Also, you liked it when he spoiled you with his gentle touch as he caressed your skin between the spanks he gave you.

“Cor!” you cried his name whenever he hurt you down there.

“And you had fun without him,” he spanked you again, snatching the strength from your body until your legs were almost unable to support your hips again. You wanted to throw your body to his bed, but he gripped your hips before you did so.

You were heavily panted, having this chance when he didn’t spank you to take breath as much as possible. Shutting your eyelids, you enjoyed the way he caressed your burning skin tenderly. He then kissed your butt cheeks, and your body was tense when his lips touched your skin.

“Ahn…!”

Because you knew that he’d mark you down there, with his teeth and lips as he sucked your skin that you were sure had been smeared by red hue.

Cor began to move your vibrator again, making you moan in unbearable pleasure that drove you crazy. You cried louder as you got closer to your climax, and your head was spinning as you reached your second release. The heat spread out from your lower abdomen to your entire body. And the long cry filled the room when you reached your peak.

He took away your vibrator and you threw your hips on the bed after that. Your hands were numb, and the world before you was spinning. The urge to close your eyelids and dive into the slumber was too strong. But you know, Cor hadn’t had this way into you, yet.

“Tired?” he asked, moving your body harshly so now you were on your back.

Before you got a chance to answer him, he had put two fingers inside your entrance. He curled them inside you, moving it and out softly, clearly just playing with your body because he didn’t actually need to prepare your hole to sheathe his enormous cock anymore. Your drenched vibrator had already done the job.

“Oh, Cor,” you stared at him with half-lidded eyes, exhausted, but you still ought to please him.

“It’s not over, my dear. Not yet,” he smirked seeing your state. Cor then pulled away his fingers and started to undress himself. You gulped, seeing how beautiful his scarred chest was. The well-built muscle he hid beneath his crownsguard uniform made you droll. And how lucky you were, had the right to admire the marshal like this while he showered you with overflowing affection through the words he whispered to you and the lovely touches he gave you.

Then he took off his pants, letting you see his huge length which was ready to be sheathed inside you. Oh, you missed him, you missed the way he slowly shoved his cock inside you like this, when the void inside you was being filled by his warmth, together with his soft grunt that reached your ears.

You clenched your fists, wanting to hug him and digging your nails on his shoulders. But, your hands were being tied and you were unable to do so. This one was surely the  _ punishment _ for you because you missed touching him. You wanted to caress his cheeks with your hands as he hit your favorite spot, pulling his head to latch his lips with yours, playing with his soft and short brown hair between your fingers.

But you couldn’t move your hands, and you could only stare at his intoxicating face as he moved his hips roughly to thrust your core.

“Ah… Cor… Cor,” you moaned, clenching your flesh as he massaged your inside.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

“Cor… Ahn… Hnn…”

Your name escaped from his lips, the thing that you thought you wouldn’t hear today. You didn’t regret coming here to please yourself, definitely grateful for your wild idea that struck your mind tonight. 

He raised one of your legs, forcing you to lie on your side as he hit you from a different angle. The bed creaked following his movement, and the sound of your flesh hitting each other filled the room. Your moan got weaker, because you were already tired of letting out any voice from your lips. You were hovering, your mind was swaying, surely you almost lost your consciousness.

He then made you lie on your back, raising your legs higher before pounding your inside again. His panting voice was so intoxicating. And the way he looked at you with his lustful eyes made your body burn more.

You weakly moaned as he added his speed before pouring his warm seed into you. He pounded into you a few times more, making sure your pussy swallowed all of his cum before pulling his cock away from you. You heavily panted, desperately filling your lungs with the air that mingled with his scent. You could feel the warmth flowing out from your throbbing entrance, and you relished the trace of him that spilled out from you.

“Good girl,” he kissed your forehead before joining you on the bed. He pulled you inside his sturdy arms, caressing your head and tucking the strands of your hair which had been dampened by your sweat behind your ear.

“Oh… Cor,” you had lost your words, shutting your eyes because the weariness had shrouded you. In the darkness, you could hear him chuckle and then he planted another soft kiss on your lips.

He kept caressing your head while you slowly let the drowsiness invade your mind. You took a deep breath, appreciating his musk that you loved.

But before you slept, you opened your mouth while looking at him with half-lidded eyes, “Won’t you take off your belt from me?”

“No. It’s punishment for the hands that were trying to please yourself without my presence.”

“Surely tomorrow I’ll wake up with sore hands, then,” you complained.

“You don’t need to use your hands, dear,” Cor chuckled, “Also, you think that once is enough for me?”

“I’m tired. I want to sleep...” you pleaded.

“I’m going to fuck you while you sleep, my love,” he whispered, one hand travelling on your body and stopped on your ass. He gently fondled you, and you slightly wriggled by his touch.

“Cor…” The thought of him fucking you in your sleep was indeed so exciting. The warmth swarmed in your chest even though you were already tired. 

But, the world before you was swaying, and the color was gradually being snatched away from your vision. In the darkness, you could feel his hand fondling your breast, and his lips moving on your cheeks.

You were so sleepy, and your eyes had already tightly shut even though you still wanted to stay awake and take a relish in his presence.

“Good night, my dear. And when you sleep, I’ll please myself with your body.”

...and that was the last sentence you heard before you drown in your sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please do support me by giving kudos/comments if you like this. (Engagement is my food) 
> 
> Oh, and also please feel free to give concrit~! I'll be very happy to receive some. Have a nice day~!


End file.
